Sensing
by bookworm1379
Summary: This takes place after the Reckoning. Chloe and Derek become even closer in everyway possible while trying to save other supernaturals. Can they do it? Who knows! Well, I do 'cause I wrote it ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a thing. Not Derek. Not Simon. Not Tori. Not Chloe. *Sad face***

**I wanted to start a fresh new story so here goes my pride and my embarrassment.**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

It was the first night in a long time - what felt like a long time - I was able to sleep the night through. No worries. No ghosts. Just a nice dreamless sleep. Maybe it helped I knew everyone was safe now. Maybe it was because I knew Derek was close to me. Not in my bed, of course. Aunt Lauren would never allow it but he was next door with Simon and his dad. For the first time in a while, things were looking good.

"Did you sleep?"

I turned my head. Tori was rubbing her eyes, her head messy.

"I did," I smiled. "Peaceful."

"You have less bags under your eyes. You look more your age and less like an old woman."

Tori was not a morning person.

"Thanks..." I sat up slowly.

"Chloe...?" Tori hesitated. "How did -" She paused. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I-I don't know," I admitted. "We'll probably talk about that today."

Tori looked away. "I've never said thanks. You know. For helping me out. Suggesting I stay here too, I mean."

"You belong here," I said instantly. "You might not like it but you do. More than you know." _Because Simon's your brother. Because Kit's your dad. _

"Yeah well. Not like I have anywhere else to go," Tori shrugged. "Whatever. I've always managed on my own. It's cool."

"You're not on your own, Tori."

"Yeah, I know," she smiled weakly. "Is Liz here? I was just wondering if she was. I mean, you haven't said you've seen her since the other night and I was just thinking about her and-"

"She's not here right now," I cut in. "Not that I can see, anyway."

"...How did she die?" Tori asked quietly.

I froze. I shifted uncomfortable. I wasn't too sure how Liz died I just knew the Edison Group did it. I remember Liz once telling me she was strapped to a table and she opened her eyes. At least, she thinks she did. So that's what I told Tori.

"Oh."

We sat there, unsure what to say next.

"I'm going for a shower."

I watched her leave and felt so sorry for her. She had lost so much. Her mother, her father, her best friend. Yes, she had a biological father and brother but she didn't know that and I knew Tori and I were sort of friend these days, but I couldn't replace all she had lost. I could try and help her. I knew she'd never admit she was in pain but I could see it in her eyes.

"Hey honey," Aunt Lauren came in smiling. "Want some breakfast? Kit's made a bunch of Pancakes."

"O-okay. I'll just get dressed."

She smiled softly at me, going back out. I didn't have many clothes but I had some. I changed into the cleanest of clothes I could find and headed into the kitchen. Kit was whistling, flipping some pancakes while Simon was talking to my Aunt. I sat down and started picking at my pancakes.

"Not hungry?" Aunt Lauren frowned at me.

"Not really. I was wondering about Dad."

She stiffened. "What about him?"

"I want to let him know I'm okay."

"Chloe," she frowned deeply. "We can't do that without explaining eveything. He wouldn't understand."

"He's my dad," I said quietly.

"It would bring up too many questions," Aunt Lauren smiled softly. "We'll find a way, honey. But not now. We have things to do now."

Simon sent me a soft smile

I nodded. I don't know why my Aunt didn't like dad but she didn't. Something in the pass, I guess but she wasn't going to tell me. I knew she wasn't going to find a way to contact dad. Maybe Kit would help me. Maybe Derek would. I knew why bringing him into this would be dangerous but I wanted him not to worry and to know I was safe. But how could I do that without bringing him into this?

"What's the plan then?" I asked.

"We'll wait till everyone is here," Kit said.

I moved my pancakes over only to have them eaten. I looked up. Derek had a mouth full of pancake, looking down at me. His hair was half wet half dry. He'd just has a shower. He sat next to me, nudging my leg under the table. He'd heard me talking about my dad.

"You okay?" He mumbled.

I nodded, giving him a small smile.

Tori sat down and we began.

"Plans then," Kit began. "I know Tori printed off a list of other supernaturals so we'll try and find them. I know Chloe wants to find Rae which we'll hopefully do and maybe try and find Peter as well. We'll have to stay under the radar."

"Which is easy enough to do," Simon pulled a face. "Just have to not screw up."

"Exactly," Kit checked his watch. "Right. We'll leave in a few hours. I'm going shopping for clothes and food."

Tori was going with Kit. She wasn't going to let him pick out clothes for her. She said she'd get mine which I appreciated. Aunt Lauren was going with them too. Simon continued his comic that we had started a few nights ago. I sat with Derek on the sofa.

"We'll find a way with your dad," Derek said, his voice soft. "It's just-"

"Dangerous. I know," I snuggled into him. "I just miss him."

"I know what it's like," his arms slipped around me. "Maybe we'll find a spell that will let him know without knowing how he knows but he knows you're okay."

"That's a lot of knows."

"I know," Derek rumbled a laugh. "We'll find a way," he repeated.

"I can check on him," Liz said, popping up in front of me. I jumped.

"Sorry," she smiled. "I'm trying not to make your jump but it's like asking a cat not to meow."

"T-thanks, Liz," I rolled my eyes. "You'll check on who?"

"Your dad," Liz said happily. "I can go and see him, come back and tell you how he is."

"Thank you, Liz," I smiled slightly.

"Anytime," she winked and faded.

Maybe things would work out...

* * *

**Okay...*Cringe* What do you think? Review your hearts and souls out for me because if it's not good, I'll start again, again. Once again: REVIEW! Tar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You've brightened my day with the good reviews so I bow and say thank you.**

**My pride is still in tack and will hopefully still be after another chapter. Enjoy...

* * *

**

**Chloe's POV.**

I stared out the window watching the world fly by. Kit had an idea where Rae's mother lived but it was quite a while away and since no one else knew where Peter lived, we'd find Rae first. Simon and Kit had been working on a spell to find them but so far no luck.

"Is Liz back?" Tori asked. She was annoyed at the fact I hadn't told her Liz was with us.

"Not yet."

"When she does come back, telling me would be a nice thing to do," Tori turned away from me.

Derek started to say something back but I shook my head. Wasn't worth it. He glared at the back of Tori's head.

"Damn. I nearly had it," Simon sighed. He was sitting in the front with his dad. He turned to look back at Derek and I. "I've nearly got Peter's location but it keeps slipping away."

"It's a hard spell to do," Kit said, glancing in the mirror. "It took me a while to learn it."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Simon said.

Kit just smiled back.

I rested my head on Derek's shoulder. "Will we stop at a motel?"

"Probably," Derek said. "Dad says Rae's house is too far away for one journey and you'll want a bed to sleep in."

"I-I don't mind sleeping in the car-"

"I mind. I know you'll sleep better in a bed."

"Thanks," I kissed his neck.

Aunt Lauren was sat in front of us with Tori. She was looking out the window but I could tell she was listening to me and Derek. I don't think she liked the idea of us dating but honestly, it wasn't her choice. I liked Derek. A lot. And I wanted to be with him. She'd have to learn to deal with it.

Kit drove until it was dark enough for the street lights to come on. He easily found a cheap motel. Once again, boys in one room, girls in the other.

"Boo!" Liz jumped in out in front of me. I jumped back, falling on Tori's bed.

"My bed, Chloe," Tori glared. "I called dibs for a reason."

"S-sorry," I smiled. "Liz is here."

Tori's glare was replaced by a smile. "Hi Liz!"

Liz said hi back. I asked about my dad and Liz sighed.

"He's okay. He looks very tired. And worried. But that's to be expected, right?" Liz smiled softly. "He's okay though, Chloe. Hangin' in there."

"Thank you, Liz."

"What are ghosts for?" She winked.

After we had something to eat, I sat along with Derek on his bed. He held one of my hands in his.

"We haven't had time to talk yet have we?" Derek's green eyes studied me. "About Davidoff."

I flinched. I new killing Davidoff was the right thing to do at the time. And I knew the world would be better off without him. He was evil. He would hurt more people if I hadn't have stopped him. He would of hurt Tori and I. Not forgetting all the people he had already hurt. But I still felt guilty.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. I-I don't know," I sighed. "I-I know it was the right thing but I still...I killed him. He might have been a father or a husband or a brother-"

"Chloe," Derek cut in. "He was going to hurt you and possibly kill you. It was kill or be killed."

"I know but-"

"But what? Chloe, anyone would have done the same thing. Think about how many lives you are saving."

He was right. Of course he was. Derek always was. I lent over him and he didn't need to be told anything. His lips pressed against mine. They felt soft and warm against mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He sat back so I was lying on top of him. One of his hands rested on my hip, the other sliding into my hair.

A knock at the door snapped us a part.

Derek growled. "This better be important."

"Hey guys!" Simon called in. "Dad got some ice cream! Want some?"

"I was just having my desert..." Derek mumbled then called: "Be out in a second!"

I looked down at him. "We will?"

"If we don't go out," Derek pointed to the door. "Dad will come in."

I kissed him quickly before getting up. I smoothed my hair and top down. When did it slip up? After ice cream I was forced into my own room without Derek. A thank you to Aunt Lauren. This was annoying me. Aunt Lauren was always checking up and me and Derek. Looking our way. Frowning at us. It was time to get this over with.

I sat on my bed, waiting for her to come in. Tori was taking a shower. How much cleaner could she get? Aunt Lauren came in shortly, smiling at me.

"Still up? I thought you'd be asleep."

"We need to talk," I said slowly. "About me. And Derek. About me and Derek."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No!" I shook my head. "About how you feel about me and Derek!"

"Oh," she sat down. "I don't know what to say, honey."

"The truth."

She sighed, smiling softly at me. "I know Derek's the first boy you've dated but don't be too serious with him. There may be other boys."

"Aunt Lauren!"

"Oh honey! I just want you to be careful. Don't fall too deeply for him. I don't want to see your heart broken," she smiled sadly. "I'm sure Derek's a nice boy. I know you like him but he's only the first."

"No. He's the first and only," I held up my hands. "I know you only care for me, but you're wrong."

"Just...be careful," she stood up. "Would you like a drink?"

I shook my head, watching her leave the room. I couldn't help but feel mad at her.

* * *

**Another chapter down. Review for me? Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do like criticism. I think it makes a writer stronger. So be mean, be cruel and be truthful. I can take it.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. Hopefully.**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

A sleep, some breakfast and we were back on the road. Kit told us we would probably reach Rae's in the next few minutes. I wasn't sure how to feel. Happy? Excited? Nervous? A little mad? I was all of them feelings. I was happy to see her safe and happy with her birth mother. I was excited to see her because she was my closest friend in the Lyal House. Nervous because what if she never wanted to see me again? Then there was the fact she sold Derek and Simon out when we were escaping.

I understood why she did it. I really do. But still, why couldn't see have just talked to me about it?

We pulled up outside a small house. Only Aunt Lauren and I walked up to the house. We decided it would be better if Rae only saw friendly faces. Her and Tori weren't exactly BFF's. Derek stayed not too far away behind me in case there was trouble.

I knocked on her door, twitching my toes in my shoes.

The door opened and Rae's head popped out. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Hey Rae," I smiled.

The door flew open and she pulled me into a hug. She pulled back at me.

"You're looking better," she tried to smile but failed. "God, girl, I've been so worried about you."

"Can we come in?"

Jacinda was sat stood behind Rae, her arms crossed. We sat down and I explained everything that had happened before we separated. They listened without interrupted. Rae's eyes widened at what happened but her mother's face remained blank.

"...so now we're looking for other supernaturals," I finished.

"You want us to join you?" Jacinda asked stiffly.

"T-that was the idea."

"No."

"No?" Aunt Lauren blinked.

"I said no," she stood up. She looked meaningfully at Rae before leaving the room.

I stared at Rae, my mouth open. Aunt Lauren stood up and went after Jacinda.

"R-Rae?" I said slowly. "You don't want to come?"

Rae looked sad. "Chloe, you know how my life was life. My foster parents didn't even care for me. I have a mom now. One that loves me. I have a good life. I don't want to leave that behind."

"I did," I said quietly.

"You're crazy, girl," Rae shook her head. "You can't really be asking me to give up my life and-"

"And help other people. Yes. I am," I gritted my teeth. "This is so like you!"

"What?" Rae glared.

"I know what you did. You sold us out that night we escaped!" I breathed a shaky breath. "People could be killed if we don't do anything. Liz is!"

Rae swallowed. "And I'm sorry about Liz but I don't want to die either. And I certainly don't want to go around with Queen Bitch Tori."

"Tori may be bitchy but she's helping us. She's helping me. She's my...friend," I blinked. "She's my friend."

"You're friends with _Tori _now?" Rae shook her head.

"Y-you just don't know her."

"And you do?"

"I-I do," I sighed. "I can't force you, Rae but I thought you'd do the right thing."

"Which is going with you?" Rae raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Chloe. That's the stupid choice."

I stared at my once close friend. When did she become so selfish? I understand she wnated her own life but to let other people die or be hurt? That just wasn't right to me. I knew being mad at her won't help but I couldn't help it.

I stood up and looked down at her.

"I hope you have a good life," I whispered to her. "I-I'll miss you."

"You could stay with us," Rae whispered back. "My mum wouldn't mind."

I doubted that. "I have a job to do."

Aunt Lauren came back in, looking a little pale. Jacinda followed after, her face stern.

"Let's go, honey," Aunt Lauren said quietly.

I started walking towards the door but it banged open, knocking me flat on my face. I looked up and saw two people merging in, energy balls ready in their hands. Rae jumped up and stood beside her mother who was heading towards the men. Another men flew through the window, Derek hoping in after him. I jumped up and ran outside. Tori and Simon were battling a half demon and Kit was running in after Derek.

Aunt Lauren grabbed my arm when I ran back inside the house.

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

"Back inside. Derek's in there!"

"You are not going back inside!"

I jerked free of her hand and ran back. Rae and Jacinda were no where to be seen. Derek punched a guy right in the chin and he went down. A spell hit me from the side and I flew into the wall. Sparks danced in front of my eyes. Another spell shot pain through my body. I cried out. I heard Derek called my name then grunt. When my eyes sight cleared, Derek was crouched in front of me, a man lying behind him.

"Chloe," Derek growled. "You should have stayed outside."

"Yes, I'm fine thanks," I stood up and wobbled. Derek held onto my arm. I happily lent against him.

Jacinda came back into the room with Rae. She looked around and saw 3 people lying on the floor, a broken window and a few broken pieces of furniture. Her eyes flared over.

"Get out of my house."

"Jacinda," Kit said carefully. "I-"

"No! My house if destroyed because _they-_" she guestered to the bodies. "-followed _you _here. I want my daughter to have a good and happy life. Get out."

We left. I had one last look at Rae. She looked back at me, a hint of regret in her eyes.

* * *

**Um...Yes. I think I'll stick with this. Like it? Only one way to found out...Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologizing now for the really slow update. **

**I'll try and be quicker for the next one. Promise.**

**Since I took ages, I'll make this one longer. Aren't I nice?  
**

* * *

Chloe's POV.

Back in the car, things were grim. Simon was holding a tissue to his nose after having being shot down, face first to the floor. Aunt Lauren was mad I ran back into the house. Derek was mad I ran back into the house. Tori on the other hand...Well. She was actually the happy one for once.

"Hey," Tori nudged me. "I'm...sorry about Rae. I mean, I always knew she was cold hearted but I know she was your..._friend," _she frowned like being Rae's friend was hard to believe. "But, think about it. She's with her mom. She's...happy or whatever that girl feels."

Simon shot Tori a look telling her to shut up.

She glared back. "Just trying to help!"

"It's fine," I said quietly. "Tori's right. At least she's with her mom."

"Yeah. Lucky bitch," Tori muttered.

I frowned at Tori. I wasn't sure what she meant by that but I let it go. By the time we got back to the motel it was dark. We didn't have any other plans. We were kind of hoping Rae would have come with us but since she hadn't, we were stumped.

Back in the motel, Aunt Lauren took a look at Simon's nose while Kit worked on the spell for finding the other supernaturals. I slumped down on the sofa with Derek. He hesitated before taking my hands in his.

"Are you mad?" I asked him quietly.

"Not mad," he paused. "Okay. Maybe mad. You shouldn't have come back inside."

"I-I was worried about you."

"And I was worried about you," Derek's eyes caught mine. "I can take care of myself. You should have stayed where it was safe."

"Derek-"

"I mean it, Chloe. Next time there's danger, stay where it's safe."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Good."

I rolled my eyes at him. He held out one of his arms and I settle beside him, half leaning on him. Simon sat down beside me, Tori opposite him. None of us said anything. We didn't need to. We were all thinking the same thing. Rae wasn't joining us, we had no clue how to find anyone else and we had no other plans. So what now? Well, that was the question. Kit ordered in food and after we ate I decided to stay in my room.

Tori followed me not wanting to be alone with the guys or my Aunt. She sat on my bed, fiddling with my pillow on her lap.

"Is Liz here?" She asked me, not looking at me.

I closed my eyes, pulling Liz through. She appeared standing beside Tori, frowning at her.

"Is she okay?" Liz asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Hmm. I can pick up pencils. Tell Tori to get some paper and we'll talk," Liz paused. "Well, she'll talk. I'll write."

I told Tori and she brightened a little. She found some paper, sat on her bed and whispered to Liz. I smiled softly at them. I lay down on my own bed, staring at the ceiling. I was feeling pretty sleepy. My eyes lids started to drop.

"Chloe..."

I stirred.

"Wake...Chloe..."

I opened my eyes. White mist was all around me. I span around in a circle, trying to see something. Anything.

"Hello?" I called. "H-hello?"

"...Can't...through..."

I swallowed. "Mom?"

From what Derek had told me, my mom couldn't talk to me. It was against some Necromancer rule. Which, if you ask me, is really, really stupid. I don't know how she was contacting me now. Maybe I was powerful enough for me to just hear her.

"...Safe..."

"Safe? I'm safe?"

"Not...Not safe."

"Who's coming?" I whispered back.

But she was gone. The white mist started to fade. I blinked and I was back staring at the ceiling. It was darker. Tori was asleep with paper falling off her bed. Aunt Lauren was snoozing on her own bed. I sighed, rolling over. I was still fully dressed but too tired to care.

I heard the door creek open and I froze. I was ready to shout when I recognized Derek's shape. He waved his hand at me - Telling me to come out. I slipped out of bed. Aunt Lauren rolled over but her eyes stayed closed. I smiled slightly to myself. Here I was, sneaking out with my boyfriend.

Boyfriend?

Yes. Boyfriend. Of course Derek was my boyfriend. But could you really call Derek that? It didn't seem to fit. Not that I didn't want to be with Derek, it just seemed to me that the word didn't fit him. Wasn't mature enough. Wasn't good enough of a work to describe Derek.

Better yet, did he think of me as his girlfriend?

I closed the door quietly behind me. Without a word, Derek took my hand and led us outside. I followed, glancing up at him but I couldn't see him. It was too dark. When were outside, he kept walking until we were hidden behind some trees.

I finally got to see Derek when the moon came out. His face was flushed. I started to notice how warm his hand was.

"You need to change," I whispered.

Derek grunted. "Yeah."

"And you got me." I started to smile.

Derek stayed staring a head. "You told me to. Is this such a surprise?"

"No. It's just...Nice."

He glanced down at me. "You look tired." He stopped. "Maybe you should go back."

"I'm fi-"

"You were sleeping," he rubbed his face. "And I woke you. You need sleep."

"I was-"

"Let's go back."

I tugged on his hand until he came to a stop. He glared down at me. Before he started saying anything, I held up my hand.

"I'm _not _tired. I was actually awake when you came in," I told him. "I-I couldn't sleep."

He scratched his arm. "Ghosts?"

"N-No. Not really."

"Not really?" He raised his eyebrows at me, rolling his shoulders.

"You're changing," I tugged his hand again.

"Not yet," he grunted. "Tell me."

"Change first."

He let out an annoyed sigh. Derek always got grumpy when he needed to change but today wasn't as bad. Sure, he was still stubborn. But he was being less moody. Was this a good thing? Was he learning how to handle everything? How to handle his powers.

We continued walking until Derek felt we were deep and hidden enough. I sat on the floor as normal, while Derek stripped of his clothes. I tried not to look. Honestly. But it was hard not too. He was beautiful. He sat next to me. I took his hand, feeling the skin going tough.

Derek hunched his shoulders over, digging his chin into his chest. I shifted forward, slipping my arm around his shoulders, rubbing his back. He dug his fingers into the ground. Was it coming faster? It felt like it. Derek moaned, pushing me back. I sat back, letting the change complete. His muscles twitched, hair growing everywhere. His hands transformed into the claws, his whole body changing. He moaned again, letting out sort breaths. Another ripple through his body and I saw left staring into the green eyes of a wolf.

"Hey," I whispered, leaning forward. I was still sitting on my knee's, staring at him.

I stretched out my hand. Derek let me run it through his fur, his nose touching my wrist.

He lay down, nudging me with his nose. I took the hint and settled down beside him. We lay like that for a while. Everyone once in a while, I would run my hands through his fur. It was so soft.

"Want to run?" I asked sleepily.

He hesitated before shaking his head. I poked his side. He growled, nipping at my clothes.

"Run around," I told him. "I know you want to."

I sat up, staring at him. He stared back, his green eyes taking me in. I pointed to the side, lifting up my eyebrows. He rolled his eyes. He walked towards me, brushing me with his tail. He jogged off, but didn't go far. I could hear him running around. I lay back, staring at the moon above.

I didn't even know I had fell alseep until I felt pressure against my lips. I naturally responding to it. I opened my eyes, expecting to see the loving green eyes that I loved so much. Instead, I saw frozen blue eyes, dancing down at me. I felt my own eyes widen. I tried to push him back, but he hands caught my wrists.

"Don't fight," he whispered in my ear. "You'll soon see."

_No! _I thought. I kicked at him and -

"Chloe! Wake up!"

I snapped my eyes open. Derek was staring down at me, his eye worried. I managed a weak smile. He asked what was wrong but I managed to dodge the subject. At least until we were back at the room.

* * *

**Okay. Um, Review? **


End file.
